Crash 'n' Burn
by TheFABFive2015
Summary: TAG 2015. A tag to EOS. The threat has passed. The crisis is over. But one of the Tracy brothers is still in serious trouble.
1. Chapter 1 Answering The Call

Hello again! Yes, I'm back, with my latest story for TAG.

I know I'm not the only one who was just blown way by EOS. Even now, I can't stop myself watching it. What an episode - the best yet, by far.

Poor Scott, too. I think he went through every emotion going, and must have needed one _hell_ of a hug afterwards. My plot bunnies had the same idea, and... well, with buckets of angst, and what I hope is a realistic glimpse into Scott's past, here's what they've come up with.

Just to say, too, that this is a work in progress. I'll be posting up each chapter as quickly as I can.

Enjoy!

* * *

Crash 'n' Burn

Chapter One - Answering The Call

" _Tracy Island from Thunderbird One_... _on my way home_... _ETA twenty minutes_..."

As soon as he heard Scott's voice, the alarm bells in Virgil Tracy's head started to ring. _Very_ loudly.

Eight hours after setting off to clear their backlog of rescues, his brother sounded exhausted. Utterly drained. Hardly surprising, of course, after what had been one hell of a day, but - no. No, this was different. There'd been no emotion in Scott's voice. No relief that his share of missions had gone well. Instead, it had been flat. Mechanical. Robotic. Just like the one they'd all heard when...

 _'...oh_ , _damn...'_

Virgil was out of his seat now, striding through the den to the stairs that led down to the hangars - silently relieved that Alan and Gordon were still too distracted to pay him any attention.

Not that he blamed them for their higher than usual spirits. For them, at least, the crisis was over. John was safe. No doubt concussed by now, by flying bagels, but he was safe.

 _Safe_. _Alive_.

For that alone, he couldn't deny them their laughter, or Alan this chance to enjoy his moment of glory. Their little Astro-Nut had risen to a terrifying challenge, and saved the day. _Saved his brother's life_. And yes, of course he'd tell him how proud he was, but... no. No, that would have to wait.

Right now, he had other priorities - starting with the low voice that now halted him in his tracks.

" _Virgil_."

Turning to meet his grandmother's eyes, Virgil saw the worry she'd see on his face mirrored in hers. It perversely contrasted against the glee that Alan now threw in innocent gloating towards him

" _Ya_ - _hah_! Yeah, no escaping it _this_ time, Virg. You're gonna get stucket with a bucket too!"

Rolling his eyes at his brother's awful punnery, Virgil just waved his hand to dismiss it, and strode on the mission desk. Settling on its edge, he used his body's position to keep this chat with his grandmother in the privacy that it needed to be. No point troubling anyone else with the concern he could still see in her eyes. Hear in anxious words.

"He sounds beat, kid. The last time I heard that voice on him was..."

"...the day dad disappeared... yeah, Grandma, I know..."

Still unseen by his brothers, Virgil slipped a reassuring arm around his grandmother's shoulders. He'd done the same already today, of course, but... hell, since when did you start rationing comfort?

"It's okay, Grandma, I've got this. Just keep an eye on Gords and Allie for me, okay?"

Squeezing her hand for good measure, Virgil set off again for another quick but necessary detour - keeping his movements as natural as possible so that his brothers didn't pick up on the tension beneath.

Reaching their suite of bedrooms without any interruptions, he headed quickly for his own. Opened his closet, tugged out what he needed, before hurrying down to the main hangars. By his count, he had just a few minutes now, to reach them, and... yeah, there it was. Right on time.

From a distance, he could feel the pool outside start to draw back, making room for his brother's return. So, on final approach now. Six minutes out. Just enough time to make sure he had everything ready.

As the closest thing they had to a medic, he took those duties with the greatest seriousness. From his own, thankfully lesser experience, he already had a fair idea on what he'd be facing now. What that flatness in Scott's voice had conveyed.

Exhaustion, for sure, and the human body's reaction to extremes of danger. Threat. Stress. Terror. Adrenalin rush, and its draining withdrawal. What his textbooks had described as 'crash-and-burn.'

To different extents, they'd all be through it today, but for Scott... the decisions he'd had to make. The order he'd had to give to his own brother. Knowing what he was asking... _telling_... him to do.

 _'John, if this thing can't be stopped, you know what has to be done_.'

God, what he must have felt at that moment. John, too, as he'd tried to explain it in turn to Alan.

Swallowing hard against its memory, Virgil glanced instinctively up towards an approaching roar. Through the hangar's control room, he watched Thunderbird One make her descent into it - its unnatural jerkiness making him all the more impatient for it to complete so he could reach her.

Reach _him_.

He could see him now. Head bowed. Shoulders slumped. His leader. His brother. So tiny. So alone.

"Hang on, Scott... hang on, I'm right here... I'll be right with you..."

Seconds that felt like hours dragged by. Then, finally, the control room's door yielded to his command. Allowed him onto the gantry where, for his own safety, he'd have to wait for Scott to join him.

Except... no. Something wasn't quite right. Something he should have been seeing wasn't happening. Yes, the hatch _had_ opened. Yes, the seat holding his brother _had_ lifted him out of his cockpit. Then it hit him. Made him throw all procedure to the wind, and leap onto the extending conveyor.

Slumped in his seat, leaning unnaturally to his side, Scott wasn't moving. He wasn't moving at all.


	2. Chapter 2 Helpless

Wow! Thanks so much for these reviews! I really appreciate them!

So, then, on with chapter two. Oh, for all those who had a slight touch of the wibblies over that cliffhanger... my apologies. I tend to do that.

*whistles innocently, and runs away from laptop before she's hit by salvos of flying bagels.*

* * *

Crash 'n' Burn

Chapter Two - Helpless

In the space of five seconds, Virgil Tracy felt as if he'd aged by the same number of decades. He'd tried through every one of them to get Scott to respond to him -

"Scott? Scott, it's Virgil, can you hear me? _Scott_!"

\- all too aware that breaking those protocols had left _him_ in the position they'd been designed to avoid. This grip on his brother's chair was the only means he had against falling to the floor below it.

And it was a _long_ way down.

A wry smile tugged at his mouth as Virgil adjusted his grip to make it just a little bit tighter. Smother Brother would read him the riot act for this little stunt, for sure, and... oh, _thank God_.

Movement under his other hand brought a relief that made the height he was standing at even dizzier. To a groan that was music to his ears, Scott had started to stir. He was finally coming out of it. Still, no harm in helping him gently along. God knew, he'd need the comfort of a familiar voice.

"Scott? Hey, Scooter, it's okay, I'm here. You're gonna be okay now."

Wincing as he returned to full consciousness, Scott stirred once more against the grip on his shoulder. It was too firm to be the restraints on his seat. Wrong position too, and... _whoa_! It was... _moving_. Squeezing his shoulder, with the same urgency as the voice that rang again through his aching head.

"Easy, Scott, it's okay. Deep breaths for me now... slow and steady, that's it."

'... _easy for you to say_ , _Virg_... _you're not the one who's just gone ten rounds with Kayo_...'

All a vital part of their training, of course, but... no, hang on a minute. That had been this morning. Something else had happened since then... something he just couldn't seem to get a grip on, and - yeah, that was starting to bug him almost as much as his brother's inescapable nagging.

"...come on, Scooter, open your eyes and look at me... the sooner I know you're okay, the sooner I can get you out of here."

Uh-oh. Smother Brother in training sounded worried. And where the hell was _here_? Only one way to find out, of course, and... _jeez_! Since when did opening his eyes take such effort?

Staring dazedly around him, Scott's eyes then narrowed back into a puzzled frown. Virgil looked as worried as he'd sounded, but... no, neither of them appeared to be hurt. There was nothing to suggest they were in any danger. And no, they weren't at a rescue site either. Instead, his brother was in jeans. His favourite shirt, that _he_ ' _d_ bought him for his birthday, and -

\- recognition of where they were, why Virgil didn't belong there, forced out an incredulous question.

" _Virgil_? What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Finding it impossible not to smile now, as relief rushed through him, Virgil patted his shoulder - keeping his voice as calm as it had to be, to lessen the impact of the memories it would bring back.

"Well, it's been one hell of a day, Scott. Just thought you'd appreciate the company."

Glancing downwards, Scott then met his eyes again - the disbelief in his own still questioning his brother's sanity.

"Up _here_?!"

As much as he wished it could stay there, Virgil felt his smile fade under a fresh sense of alarm. Scott was either pulling off the mother of brave faces, or, more likely, he'd blocked out its cause. The same defences he'd retreated behind, after the tragedy that had torn his old Air Force unit apart.

That had left his brother as the only survivor of an accident that should never have happened. A senseless tragedy, whose fault lay elsewhere, but that would haunt his brother's conscience for the rest of his life.

Post traumatic amnesia. A hell of a thing to deal with then, when you were just twenty four years old. Too young to challenge your senior officers - to survive the devastation of their self serving betrayal.

Even more so now, when you were a hundred feet off the ground.

The only comfort he had to hold onto, as tightly as this armrest, was that Scott still recognized him - the pain in his brother's voice conveying the tiniest part of the real suffering that lay behind it.

"Virg? I - I don't feel so good."

The frown on Virgil's face grew even deeper as he studied his brother's more closely. _Damn_. He didn't look so good either. Unnaturally pale, with a glassiness in his eyes that he didn't like one bit.

Along with a near certainty that Scott hadn't eaten all day either, this adrenalin crash had really hit him hard. The sooner he got him back to his room, into safer, more familiar surroundings, the happier he'd be.

"It's okay, Scott, you've just... had a real rough day. You just need to rest up now," he said at last, leaning forward to start helping Scott out of his seat, then freezing at the tone of his brother's voice.

"V - Virgil?"

It wasn't just confused now, or even scared. It held the same terror that was locked into Scott's eyes. Those perfect blue eyes, normally so full of life, and intelligence, and courage, but now filled with a panic that didn't belong there.

" _Virgil_? Virg, I - I can't move."


	3. Chapter 3 I've Got You

*surfaces from pile of bagels*

Okay, okay - I'm done with the cliffhangers!

So, poor Scott is still in a really bad way. Luckily, he's got Virgil with him, so you know everything's going to be all right.

I've noticed, too, that Virgil tends to use the same phrase when he's dealing with traumatized people at rescues. I can't think of a better time for him to use it than here.

I hope you agree. Thanks again, for all your comments and encouragement, and enjoy this latest (cliffhanger-free!) chapter :o)

* * *

Crash 'n' Burn

Chapter Three - I've Got You

Virgil studied the kit he'd brought with him with a baleful glare. Yeah, some use it would be to him now. Those blankets would bring his brother as much comfort as slapping a Band-Aid on a badly gashed knee.

Then again, he'd had no reason to plan for this either. The situation that he now found himself in. Stuck on Thunderbird One's conveyor pad with a brother who was so frozen by fear that he couldn't bring himself to step onto it.

Still, it was no use dwelling on that now. Nor did he want to think too much about what was happening. His fearless brother, whose courage held no bounds - unable to take two simple steps to safety.

He needed another option. Luckily, that alternative was already within reach. Just over his brother's shoulder.

"Okay, Scott... I'm just gonna move you back inside, okay? So I can check you out," he said at last, forcing a reassuring smile back to his face as Scott stared back at him in a flash of unnatural panic. "It's okay, Scott. I'll be right back with you... through her passenger hatch, okay? Just down there."

Too late, he realized that making Scott look down from such a height hadn't been the best idea. Gently lifting his head up again, he looked directly into his brother's eyes, hating the fear and confusion within them. It took real effort now, for him to keep his voice calm and level enough for Scott to trust it.

"Scott, I need to check you out, but I can't do it out here. Just sit tight, I'll be right with you. Okay?"

For what felt like hours, Scott continued to stare blankly back at him. Then, at last, he nodded.

"'kay."

Forcing another smile onto his face, Virgil added a gentle hug to extend its encouraging comfort - pressing the controls on Scott's armband that lifted his seat back into the cockpit behind him. And even when the conveyor started to retract away from him, Virgil kept his eyes locked on his brother's. Kept this vital contact between them, until the moment when he had no choice but to break it.

Even then, he didn't waste any time, or effort, in getting back to his brother as quickly as humanly possible. Denied the use of Brains' mechanical genius, he'd have to do it the old fashioned way - sliding down the stair rail when he could, and taking the steps three at a time when he couldn't.

By the time he got through the passenger hatch and back up to the cockpit, his legs felt like jelly. The sight that met his eyes when he got there was as reassuring as it was a cause for new concern.

Scott had moved. He was out of his seat now. Sitting at its base, his arms looped round his knees. Clearly watching for him to arrive, he greeted his brother with the bravest attempt at a smile.

But his eyes, as ever, gave him away. Stricken with returning memory. Bright with imminent tears.

"Yeah, you were right, Virg. Yeah, it sure has been one _hell_ of a day," he said at last, the emotions that cracked through his voice turning to chasms as they inevitably overwhelmed him.

" _Johnny_..."

"...he's fine, Scott. It's okay, he's fine. Everything's okay now, it's over," Virgil assured him, wrapping his brother into a hug that instantly tightened as he felt that brother fall apart in his arms.

"Easy, Scott, it's gonna be okay now. John's fine, he's safe. It's okay now, Scott, it's over."

He'd put everything he had into those words. Said everything he possibly could to comfort him. Everything to try and convince his traumatized brother that this worst of nightmares was over. But it hadn't been enough. He knew it, saw it, as soon as Scott's head finally lifted from his shoulder.

The bright blue eyes held just shadows now. The eternal horror of what he'd been forced to do.

 _'John, if this thing can't be stopped, you know what has to be done_.'

And when his brother finally spoke, Virgil knew the nightmare wasn't over yet. Nowhere near.

"I wish to God you were right on that too, Virg, but... no. No, it _isn't_ over. Not for _me_."

He was trembling now. Tremors of emotions that swept his defences aside as if they were paper. Shock, Virgil realized, his own face paling as that of his brother lost what little colour it had.

' _Oh, damn it, he's going into shock_.'

Glancing down at the kit he'd somehow remembered to bring with him, he quickly opened it. Wrapped a blanket around Scott's shoulders, then another as his brother still shook against him. When that wasn't enough either, he tugged off his shirt, and tucked it tightly around Scott's body - easing him away from the chair base he'd been leaning against into a warmer, greater comfort.

Cradling him against his chest, Virgil wrapped his arms around him. Held him as tightly as he dared. Closed his eyes against their own helpless tears, as his brother's kept coming in an unstoppable tide.

Whispered them again and again. Words of comfort that, he knew, could just never be enough.

"Easy, Scooter, it's okay, I've got you... I've got you... I've got you..."


	4. Chapter 4 Past Regrets And Future Fears

Ooooh, more lovely reviews! Thank you so much!

Now, I'm not sure if I've misinterpreted it, but there's a scene in EOS that really forms the basis for this chapter, and part of the cause of Scott's PTSD.

It's where he has to give the order to John to destroy TB5 if he can't shut EOS down. That would be awful enough - potentially the end of International Rescue. And, logically, it would be John's responsibility to do it, once he was safely back on TB3.

But the way John reacted to Alan asking what Scott had meant made me wonder - what if that order also had to be carried out if he was trapped again on TB5, with no chance of escape, or of Alan rescuing him?

Was that why he had to explain to Alan that *he* would have to destroy the station, instead of him, if he couldn't shut EOS down? With him still on it?

As I say, I may have read too much into it. I do tend to do that! But I couldn't think of any other reason why John would need to tell Alan to destroy TB5. Something that, from his reaction, I'm not sure Alan was even aware of.

Anyhoo, enough theorizing - on with this latest chapter. It's a bit longer than the others, since it features more of the backstory I've written for Scott to explain his PTSD. Again, I hope I've kept it true to both his character, and his established background. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Crash 'n' Burn

Chapter Four - Past Regrets And Future Fears

Scott's first coherent awareness was that he was being held by a... bear. A strangely comforting... _bear_. One that wasn't trying to eat him, or even hurt him. Instead, it was talking to him. Very softly. Very gently.

"It's okay, Scooter, you're gonna be okay now. That's it, just easy now... it's okay, I've got you."

Through a pounding headache, Scott finally managed to place the voice that sought to soothe it.

 _Virgil_? Yes, that was it! He was being held, and hugged, and comforted, by a Virgil Bear.

Why he needed that comfort still eluded him. All he knew right now was how good it felt. Good enough for a splutter of laughter to escape him, as his mind conjured up a truly priceless image.

"Virgil Bear!"

From the amusement in that Virgil Bear's voice, he'd enjoyed the joke too, if not the new nickname.

"Coming from you, that's a compliment. Now, drink some of this orange juice."

Thirsty enough to drink up the whole Pacific, Scott eagerly took the flask he'd been given - its contents causing him to splutter once more, and throw a pouting glare towards his brother.

"Aww, way to pay me back, Virg! Grandma's gravy tastes better than that!"

Unmoved, despite the smile that still tugged at his face, Virgil pushed it back again - gently explaining why a flask of ordinary orange juice now tasted more like rocket fuel.

"Your blood sugar's down through the floorboards, Scoots. Now, come on, Grizzly Bear... finish it up."

Yep, no doubt about it. Smother Brother in training was also a prize pain in the butt.

Pulling a face, both from paybacking nicknames and medicinal orange juice, Scott did as told. Every mouthful felt like he was trying to swallow a tub of syrup. But, he had to admit, it was working. And he was grateful enough for the relief it was bringing him to drain the whole flask without any more prompting.

The dull ache that had been thumping through his head started to fade. Full alertness started to return. With the good, though, came the bad. Memories of when his worst nightmare had become heartbreaking reality.

 _'John, if this thing can't be stopped, you know what has to be done_.'

In an instant, all trace of relief left Scott's face. In that same moment, Virgil held him gently closer. Listened in quiet sympathy to words that couldn't start to convey the anguish beyond them.

"I - I gave an order today, Virgil, that no brother... no human being... should _ever_ have to give."

Still held in that moment's memory, Scott pulled in a shaking breath and closed his eyes against it. Something more than instinct guided his hand, without the need for sight, into the comfort of another.

Holding him closer, Virgil sat quietly too - trying to imagine himself with his brother's responsibility. Sacrificing your life to save others was one thing. And yes, with the exception of their youngest, still fiercely protected brother, it was something they'd all agreed to. But giving the order to do so was quite another, and... no. No, there was no way he could do it.

Immeasurably grateful not to bear such an awful burden, his heart now broke for the one who did.

"I know we all agreed to it, Virg... and I know some day, I'll need to give Alan that choice too, but... God, Virgil, it doesn't make it any easier to live with."

Bowing his head, Scott then whispered the words that his brother had already sensed was coming.

"I - I don't know how I can face them, Virg. John, and Allie, I - I just can't face them. All this, it's... God, it's like Delta Fifteen, all over again."

And there it was. The reason that Virgil had already guessed had kept his brother paralysed into his seat. That fateful mission. Delta Fifteen, that had left two pilots dead, and his eldest brother damn close to being the third.

Frantic warnings to abort its first flight had been ignored, by those too arrogant, too convinced that *they* knew better, than to listen to some cocky young upstart.

And when that cocky young upstart had been proven so tragically right - well, they'd hung him out to dry like so much old laundry. No, _of course_ the pride of their fleet hadn't malfunctioned. No, they hadn't pushed it through its trials too quickly. No, the idiot kid who'd been riding their wing to observe it had messed up.

Closing his eyes, Virgil sent a silent curse towards the cowards who'd wrecked his brother's career to save their own.

' _Bastards_.'

Even if he hadn't heard them, Scott could still sense the tension in the body that still cradled his own. Feeling his brother shift and fret against him was all Virgil needed to stop dwelling on the past. To turn his concerns away from those who'd never deserve them, to the brother who always would.

Now, as then, Scott had withdrawn into himself. To his surprise, the thought almost made Virgil smile. Yeah, just typically Scott, trying to handle this whole damn thing on his own, and... well, to hell with that.

"Would it help if I was there too?"

For such a simple solution, Scott was staring at him as if he'd just discovered the meaning of life. Then again, he wasn't exactly firing on all thrusters right now, and... yeah, time to give him a little bit of a boost.

"I know you had to give them that order on your own, Scott," he added through a gentle smile, pausing to give himself time to think through the words that now had so much riding upon them. "But you shouldn't face its fallout the same way. If it's a family thing, Scooter, we face it like one. _Together_."

Beyond the surprise and pure gratitude in his brother's eyes, Virgil could see something else now. Something that lifted a world of worry from his shoulders, as Scott managed to smile back at him. The same, returning courage and determination that made him nod. Lifted him, if shakily, back to his feet.

"Yeah, I guess we'd better get out of here, before that family sends out a search party."

An easy enough thing, of course - but not when your legs suddenly buckled beneath you. Caught in the strongest, safest of arms, Scott allowed them to close completely around him - gladly resting his head on Virgil's shoulder, and more grateful still for his typically wise advice.

"Come on, Scooter... let's get you out of here, and where you _really_ need to be. _Bed_."

Yeah, Smother Brother in training meant business, all right. And Scott was too glad for it to argue. But then a more sobering thought made him stop. Glance uncertainly back at his brother.

"Virg..."

The reply came back before he had to say any more. And, as ever, it was just the one he needed.

"Tomorrow, Scott. We do all that tomorrow. You and me, _together_. _Okay_?"

Together. Such a simple word. But it had just made tomorrow for two exhausted brothers just that little bit easier to face.


	5. Chapter 5 In Safe Hands

I've had to re-write this part of the story a few times, because I wasn't really happy with it. There was just a bit too much happening within it, so I've decided to split it into two separate chapters.

This first part sets the scene for the next, where Scott and Alan have their much needed chat. Before that can happen, though, poor Virgil is _still_ trying to get his big brother to his room. Such a simple task, you'd think, but - well, these Tracy boys don't do _anything_ the easy way!

Thanks again, so much, for these lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

* * *

Crash 'n' Burn

Chapter Five - In Safe Hands

"Hey, _Scott_! Where've ya been? You landed _ages_ ago, and I've been waiting for you to get back all day!"

Against such innocent enthusiasm, Scott and Virgil almost cringed as they glanced at each other. Close. They were _so_ close now, to the sanctuary of Scott's room. But they hadn't quite made it. And as Alan barrelled down the hall towards them, Virgil knew he had no hope in hell of stopping him.

He had to try, though. For the sake of a brother who still leaned so heavily against him, he had to try.

"Whoa, Allie, just throttle it back, okay? Scott's out on his feet, buddy, he needs to get to bed."

About to change that advice to cover _all_ of them, he then sighed as Alan skidded to a halt beside him. Bright eyed, still buzzing from the rush of saving his brother, and... yeah, no sleep for him now either.

It was the sight and state of another brother, though, that made the grin on Alan's face turn to a frown. Now he could see why Virgil looked so worried. Why his arm was wrapped so tightly around Scott's shoulders.

His big brother looked like hell. And, like kid brothers everywhere, his mouth engaged before his brain.

"Wow, Scott, are - are you okay? You look _awful_!"

At any other time, his eldest brother would have smiled. Rolled his eyes, as only he could roll them. Done one of his famous facepalms, like the ones he'd done with Brains and those suction shoes. But when none of that happened, when he just kept staring at him, as if he'd never seen him before - no, the blankness in those eyes was so unsettling that Alan couldn't bear to look at them any longer.

Instead, he sought out the eyes that reassured him one moment, and worried him further the next.

"Like I said, Allie, he needs to get to bed. More than any of us, he's had one hell of a day."

Uh-oh. He'd said it again. The name his brothers only used when they were being even more protective towards him than usual. Or when they were trying to humour him. Or when something bad had happened, and... yeah, the events of that day had been _really_ bad.

It had all been okay in the end, of course, but - no. No, the big brother that he adored, that he'd follow to the ends of the Earth, clearly _wasn't_ okay. For Alan Tracy, it was a new and very scary thought.

"But - But you _will_ be okay... right, Scott? I - I mean, you're not hurt, are you? You will be okay?"

It took several seconds to get there, but a tired smile gradually made it onto Scott's face. Sliding his arm around his little brother's shoulders, he rested his cheek on the top of his head. Felt two skinny arms slide around him in return, and give him a hesitant hug. Let this simple contact bring them both the comfort and reassurance they needed.

"Yeah, Shortstop, I'm gonna be fine. Like Virgil said, I just need to get some sleep."

Wondering how it could be so hard to reach a damn bedroom, Virgil cleared his throat and nodded pointedly towards it.

"...we _all_ do... and unless you want to crash out on this floor, we're _not_ going to get it out here."

That won him a priceless sulk on one tired face - and an even more priceless smile on another.

"Yeah, hitting that bunk and getting some sleep sounds pretty good right now," Scott agreed, throwing a fond grin towards the human limpet that was still clinging doggedly to his side. "You too, kiddo. Hey, if you ask him nicely, you might _even_ get Virgil to come tuck you in."

"Oh no, Scooter. You first... even if I have to tie you to your bed to do it," Virgil growled back at him, sorely tempted now to sling his brother over his shoulder, and dump him in the damn thing himself.

But then he saw Scott's eyes change again, as they settled once more on their youngest brother. Their hero of the day, who'd faced its most terrifying moments, and risen so bravely to meet them. Who'd want... no, _need_... to talk them all out, so that both of them slept through undisturbed dreams.

And when Virgil saw that expression settle on his brother's face... yeah, he knew what was coming. He knew his standing as Smother Brother in training had just given way to its true, eternal master. However tired or troubled Scott still was, none of that came before the needs of his baby brother.

Not that he minded. As he watched Scott's eyes brighten back to full life again, he didn't mind at all.

Still, there was an even greater sense of relief, and satisfaction, when they all started to move again - having to shove and squeeze a bit, as all three of them tried to get through the door to Scott's room. Deciding it was too late to tell his two human crutches to let _him_ go first, Scott then grinned. Out of two still anxiously fussing brothers, he knew one of them really wouldn't want to leave him.

He could see it now, in the blue eyes that mirrored his own. That were making him a silent plea. A need for reassurance he'd never been able to ignore in the past, and that he couldn't ignore now.

"You wanna talk things out, kiddo? Maybe bunk down with me tonight?"

Returning the bright, happy grin he received in reply, Scott then glanced back at Virgil - a silent exchange of gratitude, and relief that the personal crisis he'd suffered was starting to pass.

Realizing, too, that his offer of company was no longer needed, Virgil smiled back, and nodded. He'd done all he could, at least for now, to bring his brother through the trauma of his conscience. And as he turned at the door, and took in the scene behind him, the smile turned to an all out grin.

The shortest member of the family was now hustling the tallest towards his bathroom. And he was doing it with surprising ease.

"Okay, Scott... now, _you_ go get cleaned up, and into bed, and _I_ ' _ll_ go get us some edible munchies!"

Oh, yes, he thought, pointedly ignoring the _'help meeeee_ ' glance that Scott had thrown towards him. Another Smother Brother in training had joined the ranks, all too eager to make the best start, and - yeah, for all the fussing and fretting he'd done over _them_ through the years, Smother Brother One had it coming.


	6. Chapter 6 Choices

Okay, folks, here's chapter six! It's the longest one yet, with some serious soul searching for Scott, and a big decision to make for Alan. But there's some lighter moments in there too. After all, these wonderful characters wouldn't be the same without their brotherly bits, right?

There's also quick references to Space Race, and yesterday's episode, Slingshot. Enjoy!

* * *

Crash 'n' Burn

Chapter Six - Choices

The shower felt wonderful. Standing under its torrents of water, Scott felt himself come alive again. Cleaned, warmed, and comforted all at the same time, he really didn't want to leave it. If he stayed in here much longer, though, he'd either wrinkle up into a human prune, or Alan would offer to -

"Hey, _Scott_! I'm back, and... hey, you're still _in_ there? You okay, you need me to go get Virg-...?"

\- set Smother Brother Two back on him, and... yeah, Smother Brother Three was _more_ than enough.

"No, kiddo, I'm fine. Just, uh... go find me some fresh clothes, okay?"

Still smiling at the nicknames he'd wisely keep to himself, Scott rinsed himself down and turned off the water. Listening to the sound of closets and drawers being opened, searched, and thumped shut again, he rolled his eyes. Good grief, just two pieces of clothing! How hard could it be?

"It's okay, Alan, just grab _anything_. I'm going to bed, not my High School Prom!"

By the time he'd towelled down and snuggled into his bathrobe, the search had thankfully ended. When he opened the door, though, and saw what his new valet had left for him outside it... _yee_ - _ah_.

Tatty old surfer shorts, and that flowery green sweater that he'd deliberately hidden in the depths of his closet? Oh, and not forgetting the socks. Bright pink socks, that made him blink to protect his eyesight. How the hell had _they_ gotten in there?

More to the point, who the hell did they belong to?

Still, it could have been worse. If Alan's taste in clothes was bad, then Gordon's was all out awful. And he couldn't stop a smile from spreading over his face as he put them on and studied his 'new look' in the mirror beside him.

It may have been a fashion disaster, that not even Gordon would dare to toss together. But it had been chosen with love - and that was all that mattered.

The same went for the tray of goodies that Alan set on his lap as soon as he'd settled onto his bed. Cookies, blueberry muffins, and a pot of hot chocolate. No wonder his stomach was doing flip flops. Maybe not the healthiest things to be eating at this time of night, but... hell, right now, he didn't care.

At the rate those cookies were disappearing, the bottomless pit beside him didn't care much either. Snagging some for himself while he had the chance, Scott glanced across at his brother, and grinned - both happy to just sit quietly, huddled snugly together, and enjoy the unique closeness between them.

It had always been there. The uniquely special bond between an oldest brother and the youngest. But part of that relationship had changed today. Through sobering thoughts, Scott already knew it. The quiet, strangely subdued voice that finally broke into those thoughts told him that Alan knew it too.

"I know I'm the baby of the family to you, Scott. _And_ everyone else. I'll _always_ be the baby."

 _Damn_. Nothing like getting right down to business. It was enough to make you choke on your cookie. And just as you manage to get your breath back, out comes a follow up that makes you lose it all over again.

"And I know you're all bigger than me, and stronger, and older than me... but I'm _not_ a baby."

At any other time, Scott would have teased him. Set off that famous sulk, and smirked back at it. Now, though, he acknowledged this moment, and its significance, with all the seriousness it deserved. Hugged his brother closer against him, for one of the most difficult debriefs they were ever likely to face.

"Yeah, Alan, I know. And it shouldn't have taken what happened today to make me see that."

When the bright grin he'd hoped to see didn't quite arrive, Scott sighed, re-assessing his options. Then he sighed again, shaking his head as he allowed a far greater, more precious instinct to take over. Time to stop thinking like a military strategist, and more like the proudest big brother on the planet.

"And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it, too... but I am so very, _very_ proud of you."

Still no smile. Just a telltale tremor through the body beside him. A choked whisper, that kicked those instincts back to full alert, and light years beyond.

"I - I was so _scared_ , Scott... when I saw John lying there, so still, and - and I couldn't get him to wake up..."

Wincing too at that still painfully raw memory, Scott had already wrapped his brother into a full, double-armed hug. Painfully aware that he still had so much to explain, and wondering how the hell he was going to do it.

"That's why you won't let me go on any _real_ missions, isn't it? 'cos of EOS... and - and John... what you had to tell him to do."

Or he could leave it to the little brother who, more than ever before, was _completely_ freaking him out. Who'd brought tears of pride to his eyes, and a shared point in their lives that Scott knew he _had_ to acknowledge.

 _'Damn it, Allie... when did I blink, and miss so much of you growing up_?'

Even when those words were whispered into a mop of tousled hair - no, he knew Alan would still hear them. He just hoped he'd understand them.

"I forget sometimes how fast you're growing up. That you're old enough now to make your own decisions. And even the easy missions that I _do_ send you on still hold risks that not even _I_ can see coming."

Waiting until he'd regained a bit more of his composure, he gently nudged Alan away from him. Smiled so proudly into those bright, idolising eyes, while part of him mourned the innocence that the day's events had taken away from them.

Tears of so many emotions still glistened within them. Nothing could dim that smile, though, or the spirit and courage that lay beyond it.

"Yeah, who knew collecting old space junk could be so dangerous?"

Recalling that seemingly routine mission, and how helpless he'd felt as it had put his brother's life at such risk, Scott just nodded. Then again, he'd never anticipated a kid in AI's clothing to take control of Thunderbird Five either, and - yeah, look how _that_ had turned out. How close that scared and angry entity had come to tearing his family apart, and -

"...I'm starting to understand now, Scott... why you all do what you do to protect me. What you all try and protect me _from._ "

\- there was a silent 'but' in the words that had pulled Scott out of his thoughts. That he knew he couldn't avoid any longer.

"...and I've gone through all the training for it, too. But if I'm to be part of International Rescue, Scott, a _real_ part of it, I need to commit to _all_ of it. I have to face what _you_ , and John, and Virgil, and Gordon, have to face every day. And be trusted to make the same choices _you_ need to make, otherwise... well, how can I live with myself? Knowing you've all agreed to give your lives to save others, when _I've_ not had the chance to make that decision?"

And there it was. Quiet words from a kid still not out of his teens, but who'd just shown a lifetime's worth of maturity. And commitment. And a depth of courage that, again, had taken Scott's breath away.

For that, and so many other reasons, it took several seconds for him to find the right words in return. To keep the emotions in his voice in check for long enough to say them.

"You're right, Alan. Yes, I _have_ tried to protect you from making the choice that the rest of us have. I guess I have to ask myself now if I had the right to do that."

Pausing to try and answer that question, he then smiled when a soft voice kindly saved him the trouble.

"Hey, it's a big brother thing, Scott. It's what you've always done, for all of us. What we understand you'll _always_ do."

"Yeah, and with four of you to do it for, I doubt I'll ever get out of practice," Scott grinned, gently tousling Alan's hair while he thought through what had to be said next.

"But I've also got to recognize when it's time to step back, let all of that go... and trust _you_ to make your _own_ decisions. Including the one that John had to make today."

"Yeah, when he did that, I - I couldn't believe what I was hearing," Alan agreed just as quietly, seeking out the reassurance that he suddenly needed, and finding it where it had always been. In the eyes of his most devoted protector, and the gentle strength of his voice.

"Me either, kiddo... I think in that moment, the same went for all of us."

Anxious not to let that memory stall the progress they'd made, Scott then did what he'd always done best. Took a moment of complete terror, and found a way to turn that terror into hope. Belief. The strength to defeat it.

"But you saw how John used his training, and his experience, but most of all his instincts, to handle that situation. How he realized what he had to do to make EOS trust him. And how he used those instincts to save her... _and_ Thunderbird Five..."

'... _and most of all, to save himself_ ,' he thought, not at all surprised now to see his brother smile back at him, already nodding agreement.

There was the question in his eyes, too, that Scott had already anticipated. That he knew only one person could answer.

"I can't make that choice for you, Alan. I didn't for John, or Virgil, or Gordon," he added softly, drawing Alan into the same hug that he'd already given to three, equally serious brothers.

"The only person who can make that decision is you. But I _can_ promise you this. As you learn, and gain the experience that we have, and learn to trust your instincts, I'm gonna do all I can to make sure you, and John, and Virgil, and Gordon, _never_ have to go through what we had to go through today."

From the way Alan had watched him through every word, Scott knew he'd taken every one of them to heart. Yes, it was one hell of a decision. And, he thought more dryly, really _not_ the kind to be making at half past one in the morning.

"And I don't want you to rush into this decision either. I want you to think long and hard about it, for... oh, at _least_ the next twenty years."

Met with an eye-roll that even he'd struggle to beat, Scott allowed them to enjoy this moment for a few more beyond it, before gently turning them back to its more serious meaning.

"Or, at the very least, a few more nights when we _haven't_ had days like this one. Okay?"

Smiling back at him, Alan then frowned against a sudden tide of tiredness. Not out of concern for himself, though, but for the brother who looked, and sounded, twice as exhausted as he did. Who bore a burden of responsibility that, maybe for the first time, he was starting to fully appreciate.

"You gonna be okay too now, right? I mean, you know... for what happened today, with EOS? And John?"

A weary but immeasurably proud smile lit up Scott's face. God, could he possibly love this kid more? Hell, yes!

"I'm gonna be fine, kiddo. It's _you_ I'm worried about. We've talked through a lot of heavy stuff tonight."

Stuff that would give most normal teenagers a serious case of the heebies. But as that priceless grin reminded him, Alan Shepard Tracy was no normal teenager. No normal human being either. But then there was one part of the child in him that, Scott hoped, he'd just never grow out of.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm bunking down with you tonight, remember?"

"Yeah, it's the only time you ever sleep in a _bed_ , like a _normal_ person, instead of the floor," Scott grinned, rolling his eyes as one of the pillows behind them was prodded and thumped to within an inch of its life. Quickly rescuing the one beneath it, he tucked it under his head, and rolled onto his side, snugging his brother back against the support of his chest.

"Okay, Shortstop... buckle up."

As he felt Alan's arms link themselves around his, Scott lightly kissed the back of his brother's head. The last part of a ritual that, he quietly hoped, would just never get old.

The answer came through a sleepy yawn - and three, eternally priceless words.

"Love you, Scooter."

Then an arm appeared, its hand raised in an irresistible request. One perfect high five later, Scott tucked it back with its owner, and snuggled his happily laughing brother back against him.

"Love you too, Shortstop. More than you'll ever know."

Feeling Alan settle back against him, Scott then closed his eyes - idly wondering how long it would take for him to do the same. Ages, surely? With so much still buzzing around his mind, it would be ages yet, before -

He never finished the thought. Less than halfway through it, he, too, was out for the count. Snug and safe in each other's arms, two exhausted brothers slept in complete contentment - oblivious to the shadow that fell silently over them.

Tucking the bedclothes around Scott's shoulders, Virgil allowed himself a tired but wholly satisfied smile - unable to resist a whispered thought as he padded out of his brother's room, and closed the door behind him.

"Yep, no doubt about it. We're a family of damn bears."


	7. Chapter 7 We Are Family

Well, here we are - the seventh and final chapter for a story that I've thoroughly enjoyed writing. I'm so glad so many of you have enjoyed it with me. Thank you again, to all of you, for your comments and encouragement. It really has meant a lot.

A _massive_ thank you, too, to Madilayn for letting me borrow the wonderful image that's inspired this closing chapter. I can't think of a better way for this story to end.

So, the crisis has passed, and life on Tracy Island can finally get back to normal. Or as normal as the base for IR is ever likely to get!

Thanks again for sharing this story with me, and I'm looking forward to seeing what my plot bunnies come up with next. Tunnels Of Time have already got them rather hyper-hoppy!

* * *

Crash 'n' Burn

Chapter Seven - We Are Family

Lie-ins on Tracy Island were a rare and welcome luxury. When they happened, you made the most of them.

Which was why, at 06:45, and with no calls to disturb the peaceful quiet, Virgil Tracy felt more than a bit miffed. Of all the mornings to wake up with the twittering birds outside, and find yourself unable to settle again, this had to be it.

Still, now that he _was_ awake, he'd be as well to put the time to good use. Get down to the kitchen, and enjoy a quiet breakfast before three other ravenous vultures swooped down for the spoils.

First, though, he just had to make a quick call.

Pausing outside Scott's bedroom, he listened in quiet amusement to the duet of snores that were coming from inside. Yep, still lost to the world, but - well, what kind of Smother Brother in training would he be if he didn't just check to make sure?

Or maybe he just wanted another glimpse of those _incredible_ socks.

Easing the door open, Virgil padded through it, and crept with the same stealth to Scott's bedside. Somewhere in a tangle of bedclothes, oldest and youngest brother were still curled up in the deepest comfort of sleep. From their peaceful expressions, they were also safe in the happiest of dreams.

More than happy himself to leave them there, Virgil padded back out again, and moved on along the hall into the den. Duty done. Now he could get down for some breakfast, and - oookaaay. Maybe not.

"Hey, Virgil. Guess you couldn't sleep either."

Still mentally scraping himself off the ceiling, Virgil threw a glare towards John's ghostly form. Well, his upper half, at least. The lower half seemed to be merged into the floor, and - damn, did he _have_ to do that?

From the smirk on his face - apparently, yes.

When that grin turned to a frown, though, Virgil already knew its cause. Just as he'd experienced the previous morning, he knew his brother would be looking at this scene in front of him, and sensing that something wasn't quite right.

Sure enough, the question he'd already anticipated was already being asked.

"Hey, not to sound unbrotherly here, but... where's Scott? Is everything okay?"

 _'Okay, Virgil. You're always being told you've got the perfect poker face. Now's the time to use it_.'

"Yeah, he's fine, John, he's, uh... just sleeping in... so's Alan."

Was there the slightest chance that his all-seeing, all knowing brother would buy that? Was there hell. However far he was from them in terms of physical distance... no, nothing, but _nothing_ , got past John.

And when he saw those aqua-green eyes narrow even further, Virgil felt another flash of deja vu. To that time he'd assured his two oldest brothers that he was fine after a recent, especially strenuous rescue - and promptly keeled over into Scott's arms.

Smother Brother One had read him the riot act for that. And Smother Brother In Space had followed on right behind. By the time Grandma had finished with him, he'd felt like a damn five year old.

Before he could avoid a repeat run, though, Virgil's eyes caught movement over John's shoulder, and it was his turn to frown. Okay, so the only threat that EOS now posed to his brother were flying bagels, but - well, yesterday's far more terrifying events were still a touch on the raw side.

John had already recognized the warning signs on a face that was usually so warm and friendly, since he acted to head them off. Smiling back at his brother, he then turned to address the little box of tricks that said brother was still glaring at.

"I think some proper introductions are in order. Virgil, this is EOS. EOS, this is my next youngest brother, Virgil."

For several more seconds, this strangest of stalemates continued. Then EOS changed her circle of lights from icy white to a friendlier green. Changed the petulant voice she'd used before into a warm and, to Virgil's surprise, almost humanly friendly greeting.

"Good morning, Virgil. I am pleased to meet you."

Virgil blinked at that. Yeah, this ranked right up there on the Tracy scale of 'weird.' Still, if she was willing to bury her mechanical hatchet, then so was he.

"Yeah, um, hi... and, uh, likewise."

Between them, John grinned. Ah, the joys of being a new parent. The relief of seeing the kids, playing happily together, and -

"Are you sure that you and John are related, Virgil? You do not look anything like him, and neither do your other brothers."

\- yeah, now he understood why his father had always had to field the same question. How could five boys with the same parents all look so strikingly different?

Of course, he'd still smiled in that private moment when he didn't think anyone had seen him. In Virgil's case, though, he didn't stop there. Starting with a priceless _'what-the-hell_?' stare, his brother then roared with laughter.

"Yeah, EOS, I can assure you, we are _all_ related. Some of us are just better looking than others."

"Not to mention modest," John shot back, enjoying this exchange for several more moments, before returning to more puzzling matters.

"So, how did you manage to persuade Scott to sleep in? Don't tell me you had Gordon tie him into bed? _Again_."

"You're just never gonna let us forget that, are you?" Virgil grinned, throwing another measuring glance towards EOS, then deciding there was enough understanding between them now to continue.

"Yeah, he just had a late night. By the time he got back from that oil fire, and talked some stuff through with Alan..."

As he'd hoped, the message had reached its intended recipient without interference. Before John could respond, though, a quiet voice beat him to it.

"Because of me. Because I threatened to kill him. _And_ you."

Both now thrown for a total loop, Virgil and John traded _'now what_?' glances. But it was John's extra sense of duty that made him react first.

"Yes, EOS. You see, Alan is the youngest, and... well, we're all _very_ protective towards him."

"Yes, I have seen that," EOS replied softly, accessing her systems and studying the image within them. A tiny blond human, the one they called Alan, sleeping peacefully in the arms of the one they called Scott.

Against the far greater size of his brother, he looked so small. So vulnerable. But safe, too. Protected. Loved.

Everything that her new sentience yearned to feel too. That, after what she'd done yesterday, would be so much harder to secure.

But she was EOS. And, if less angrily and violently than she'd shown yesterday, she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be a part, a _real_ part, of this family. The duty that they'd all sworn their lives to had given her the best calculable chance to do it.

"But there are other differences between you. A duty the rest of you share, John, but that he does not. At least, not yet."

The eyes of her creator widened in what he would call 'surprise.' The eyes of his brother did the same. Another glance between them suggested they weren't quite sure how to respond to it. And for a newly sentient AI, the silence that followed was... unsettling.

"Have I said the wrong thing, John? Have I upset you, by reminding you of what I did?"

Even for an AI, her voice sounded warningly small. For the human who'd created her, it tugged at every part of his humanity, and couldn't be ignored.

"No, EOS. No, you haven't upset me. If you're going to be my friend, you need to know these things," John assured her, smiling warmly into the face of the entity he now felt obligated to protect.

He'd promised to show her the world that now surrounded her. A world that he, and his brothers, constantly risked their lives to keep safe.

A world that was as filled with threat and danger as it was with peace and beauty.

" _International Rescue. International Rescue, we have an emergency!"_

" _International Rescue, this is the cruise ship Pacifica. We need help_!"

Unpredictable, too. With one _hell_ of a sense of timing.

Through her mechanised senses, EOS now saw a blur of movement. Her creator was already working at the displays in front of him, locating the source of each call in the same second that he identified their need for help.

"Schilthorn Control and Pacifica, this is International Rescue... we are responding, stand by. Virgil..."

"Right with you, John. All hands on deck."

In the same second, a klaxon sounded. Through its blaring call, three multi-sized figures came running into the den. Two that EOS instantly recognized. Another that she didn't. And one whose height alone matched his natural air of command.

"Full scramble... okay, John, what's the situation?"

"A cable car stuck in the Swiss Alps, and a cruise ship with an engine fire that's run aground near Fiji. No casualties yet, but..."

"Yeah, that could soon change... for both of them," Scott agreed, already striding towards the wall ahead of him. "Right, I'll take the cable car... Virgil, Gordon, Alan, you take the cruise ship. Let's go!"

"FAB."

Through a fourway chorus of voices, EOS watched their respective owners leave the den as quickly as they'd entered it. But not so fast that she missed a fleeting glance between two of them. The two with which she'd already made a special connection.

It was just one of them, though, that she now focussed on. Who impressed her with his gentleness as he led so many scared people to safety. Who inspired her with his courage as he fought the fires that had endangered them. Who surprised her with his strength as he fought to repair the damage.

And so young, too. He was a child, just as she was. And in just those few hours, he'd already taught her so much.

It was her creator, though, who she now asked to explain what she'd seen.

"And this, John. What is _this_ called?"

Still monitoring his brothers' actions, John smiled. Her voice hadn't just registered a natural curiosity, but something more. Something even more precious, that he'd gladly encourage.

"This is humanity, EOS. This is what we do. Help those in need. Save those in danger. It's everything we stand for."

Such a simple term for him to understand, of course, but one still full of complexity for her. And one that kept her quietly occupied for the rest of the day, as she watched it at its best.

Without a human face to convey it, he couldn't see how it had affected her. But he heard it in her voice as she watched her new family come home. And it was everything he'd hoped he'd hear.

"Yes, John, it is. And I would be very proud to be a part of it."

"Well, we'd be more than happy to have you, EOS," John grinned, all ready to impress her further with the unique closeness of his family - then watching in fond exasperation as that family beat him to it.

It all started so innocently, too. All Virgil did was flop gratefully onto the couch, glance round at his equally tired but happy brothers - and open his mouth.

"Yeah, another action packed day for Team Tracy. And an early night won't do _any_ of us any harm."

Rolling his eyes, Alan threw a 'here-we-go-again' glance towards his oldest brother. Then he saw the grin that spread over Scott's face. Saw the glint of mischief in his eyes. And from that moment, Smother Brother Two was doomed.

In perfect harmony, they started to cluck like chickens. With the same synchronization, they started to waggle their arms.

As Gordon caught on, and gleefully joined in, Virgil folded his non-waggling arms, and glared. Beside him, the holographic form of his brother just shook his head, and sighed.

He was used to it, of course. These moments of Tracy madness that bound all of them together. But now, for the first time, he had to try and explain it to an equally mischievous new life form. Even now, he still didn't think he'd gotten all that cream cheese out of his hair.

"I... do not recognize that sound, John. What is that?"

The sigh came out again. Except this time, it had some rueful words attached to it.

"The main reason why, for the sake of my sanity, I try to stay up here for as long as possible."

Yeah, wasn't that the truth? And at least it kept him safe from the mayhem that now erupted below him.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Virgil asked pleasantly, in that tone of voice that told the whole household it was time to start running.

For three bok-bokking brothers with a death wish, of course - yes, it was. In Alan's case, though, that fun was about to come to an equally familiar end.

Grabbing the closest, and thankfully smallest body beside him, Virgil then flung it over his shoulder - unmoved by its yelps of protesting laughter as he dumped his wriggling cargo back onto the couch.

"Okay, Baby Face, you asked for it... yeah, chicken dance your way out of _this_!"

From that moment on, it was every Tracy for himself - all of them piling on top of the brother who was just so _irresistibly_ ticklish.

" _Ow_!"

" _Hey_!"

"Aww, c'mon, Virg! Can't - Can't you take a joke?!"

"When it means payback as good as this?! _Hell_ , no!"

Immersed in howls of laughter, it was inevitable that John had joined in too. And after what he'd been through the previous day - yes, it felt good. Indescribably good. Almost as good as watching the tangle of arms and legs on the couch turn into something that he instantly recognized.

As always, Scott was at its centre, his head resting easily against Virgil's shoulder. Gordon was curled snugly into Virgil's other side, while Alan lay in his familiar sprawl across both of their laps. And, as always, every brother had some form of contact with each of the others. An outstretched arm. A head. An ever protective hand.

With four bodies in such close proximity, it was hard to tell where one brother started, and another one ended. And for EOS, it was a curious but strangely endearing sight.

"And that, John? What is... that?"

Still smiling, John proudly watched his brothers settle into their own, truly unique form of creature comforts.

"That, EOS, is what we Tracys call the 'puppy pile.'

A pause, that he took to be satisfaction with his answer. Then yet another question, that again reminded him how challenging life as a big brother, and creator, and mentoring friend could be.

"John? What is a... puppy?"


End file.
